Blazer Drive
Rival Comics |publisher_en = |publisher_other = GP PUBLISHING Kurokawa |demographic = Shōnen |magazine = Monthly Shōnen Rival |magazine_en = |magazine_other = |published = |first=April 4, 2008 |last = |volumes = 5 |volume_list = }} December 4, 2008 }} is a Japanese manga series written and illustrated by Seishi Kishimoto, creator of O-Parts Hunter, and is published in the new Monthly Shōnen Rival . Sega also developed a Nintendo DS game using a parallel story.http://blazerdrive.jp/system.html Plot overview Taking place in a futuristic style of Tokyo, Japan. Society has harnessed the power of the elements into items known as "Mystickers" which give off various effects depending on which is used and can be applied to everyday housework or even combat. Daichi, our main hero is a young teen that resents his older brother but finds comfort in his dealings with friends. After an encounter with some bullies Daichi discovers he has the potential to become a Blazer, people who are able to apply these "Mystickers" unto their skin without causing harm to their own bodies. It isn't after another deadly encounter with an unknown assailant of an organization that's targeting him that Daichi learns of his fate and that of his brother. At the cost of something precious, Daichi sets out to reclaim that which was taken, embarking on a dangerous quest with a new resolve and a powerful "Mysticker" of his own. Characters Mystickers These stickers can be placed on anything and anywhere. There are for example normal stickers with the elements; flame, ice, electric and light. There are people called Blazers that can place these stickers on body parts and then control the outflow of power in the mysticker. A normal person would get hurt by doing so. In the first chapter of the series a Blazer uses the rare arrow sticker and the ultra-rare dimension shift Mysticker together. The result is that where the arrow hits, the object or being is shift in a dimension. Amplifier stickers boost the power of any activated Mysticker on activation. ;Qilin Mystickers These mystickers are super ultra rare and rumored that in the world only five exist. It is also rumored that each Quilin mysticker chooses its owner. The five are '''Black Kakutan, White Sakumei, Blue Shouko, Crimson Enku, and Yellow Qilin'. Blazers Blazers are a group of special people that are able to control the power of the MyStickers by sticking them into their own skin and manipulating their power. The strength of a Blazer comes from the power of the mind and concentration. If a Blazer has mastered those abilities, their powers will be at their maximum, and the sticker will be impossible to pull off by anyone other than the Blazer who is using the sticker. If your mind isn't concentrated, the Blazer will hurt himself and the sticker will easily peel off.Blazer Drive, Vol. 1, Chapter 3, page 12: "The basis of the strength of the Blazer is to forge the mind power and concentration. If you perfect these two, you can use the MySticker you put on your body with higher efficiency, and also it will not peel off by other people's will. Contrary, if the mind continues to be damaged, you will lose the ability of Blazer and hurt yourself. You won't be able to control the MySticker and it will just come peeling down right off." There are certain stickers that don't have any particular effect when used by normal people, but activate when used by a Blazer.Blazer Drive, Vol. 1, Chapter 1, page 35, 36-37: "This is the rare arrow MySticker, and nothing will happen if used by normal people. But not for me. This is what Blazers are all about." Known Blazers are Ginga, Daichi's brother, and Daichi himself, Kuroki, Shiroh, Tamaki and a few of Kuroki's allies as well as the Nora-Bure (stray blazers). Daichi is an extreme example who fully found out about being a Blazer when his brother disappeared to another dimension, and was revealed to be one after a bully stuck an Ice MySticker on his arm and nothing happened to his body. Instead, the MySticker fired ice spikes everywhere hurting the bully (and Misora) and everything in a small radius but him. It is commonly believed that if a non-Blazer were to activate a MySticker on the skin, it would permanently damage the body and the person would lose the body part. the yellow qilin is the electric type MySticker. Chapters Chapters not yet in Tankōbon format * 12. The Light That Pierces Through Darkness * 13. Blazer Drive * 14. A Place to Return To * 15. The Bond Once Again * 16. The Dark Race * 17. The Fortune - Teller * 18. The Ice Witch * 19. The One who Shines for Eternity * 20. Get Back!! * 21. Through The Obscure Time * 22. The Invader * 23. The Light Of Reality External links * Monthly Shōnen Rival website * Official Blazer Drive website References Category:Action anime and manga Category:Manga of 2008 Category:Shōnen manga es:Blazer Drive fr:Blazer Drive it:Blazer Drive nl:Blazer Drive ja:ブレイザードライブ pt:Blazer Drive ru:Blazer Drive zh:燃烧驱动